


~Finally~

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, There is a happy ending I promise! I don't do sad endings!, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Soul Mateˈsōl ˌmāt/noun: soulmate'a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.'Pekka looks back and sees the kid looking at him with wide watery eyes. The kid smiles slightly and whispers, "I knew you'd come."





	~Finally~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm back again adding to my Universes that have been down before, but I haven't written it yet so I'm going to do it! Yay! 
> 
> Anyways there will be more notes from this story at the end, but I do want to put a warning on this just in case. **One of the characters in the story is in a situation of attempted rape onto him, so if that makes you uncomfortable or upset in anyway please avoid this story.** I don't wish for anyone to feel uncomfortable while reading this. There is no mentions of anything happening, but I still don't want anyone feel uncomfortable with the subject matter in this story.
> 
> Otherwise this story was beta'd by [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) ,but any and all mistakes belong to me. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

Pekka didn’t see it happening.

Honest to god he didn’t.

Fuck he should have listened to his parents and stayed at home.

But now he’s here, laying on the wet cold ground trying not to blackout.

He tried to calm his friends down. They were just getting a couple drinks, telling his stories of America, and his time playing as goaltender for the Nashville Predators. He had wanted to relax at home, but his friends convinced him otherwise. 

The guys come out of just nowhere as they’re leaving the bar. He tries to pull his friend away but gets knocked down in the process. He’s about to stand when one of the guys that started the fight shoves his foot into his shoulder. Pekka cries out in pain as he feels something snap. He’s knocked down again before he finally hears footsteps of them taking off. He grunts as he begins to sit up. He’s bleeding and his arm feels like someone was shoving a knife into his shoulder over and over again. He can already begin to feel himself start to fade in and out, but he can’t. 

Pekka looks around for his friends but sees they’re not around. They left him there on his own. He struggles with his right arm to reach into his pocket for his phone. It's not the newest model of the touch iPhones that everyone was raving about, but it was all he had. Once he retrieves it he groans in despair to find it shattered and destroyed in the fall. He struggles to slide back until he’s leaning up against a car. He’s not sure who it belongs to but it’s just so he can try to stay awake. 

He tries calling for help, but it seems no one can hear, due to the music being so loud in the bar, or no one cares.

He needs help but he’s running out of options. Then he begins to think

He thinks just one time,  _ ‘If only my Soul Mate were here,’  _ but he doesn't want to give up his one and only chance to see them. But he doesn't know how else he will find help. He feels close to blacking out due to the unbearable pain and in his mind, he thinks,  _ ‘If this is the only chance I have in my life, then I would rather see them now then not at all.’ _ He hopes he won’t die from this, but the chances are high. 

Pekka feels a deep ache in his chest but gives this moment up just so he can at least know who his soul mate would be. He closes his eyes just for a moment and then when he opens them he sees a kid, literally a kid standing there staring at him in shock. The kid stood there, mouth gaping, and wearing cartoon pajamas for fuck sakes! He thinks the universe must have fucked up. There was no way this kid was his soul mate. He was 23, there just was no way, but at the moment he didn't have a choice. 

The kid’s eyes grow wide and Pekka thinks he's dreaming when the kid says his name. "Pekka Rinne?" 

Pekka nods and asks for help, "Can you find help? I need help please." He was going to try for English, but his mouth is all fucked up. So his native tongue slips from his lips.

The boy’s eyes grow wider and he runs back towards the building. 

Pekka is shocked to find that the boy understood him. He watches the kid take off towards the bar and hopes someone will listen. Pekka doesn't know what happens after that since he blacks out. He wakes up later in a hospital and feels his stomach drop. 

Not only did he use the only chance to see his soulmate, his supposed soul mate was some Finnish kid that looked like he was 13 or 14 years old, and blue eyes that seemed to shine out in the dark. He sighed and fell back to sleep.....

  


* * *

  


Juuse didn't realize what happened until suddenly he blinked and he was in a different place. 

He saw his idol, his hero hurt on the ground. He didn't understand but he helped him. He found help inside of the loud bar and then he was back in his room again. He felt tears prick his eyes and he couldn’t be sure, but he just knew that he had met his soul mate.  
  


  


* * *

  


**7 Years Later**

  


Pekka was in the middle of a game playing up against the Anaheim Ducks. 

They were currently in a time-out while the visiting team tried to figure out what to do. After grabbing a drink and wiping the sticky sweat off his face, he was skating back to his net. When he was turned back around he blinked and suddenly he was somewhere else. 

He looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom. 

The lights were dim, nearly turned off so he wasn’t able to fully see where he was at. He then hears crying and sobs that make him look over towards the bed. "Please. Please stop! Please help someone help me please!" 

Once Pekka’s adjusted to the darkness in the room he looked and found his breath caught in the back of his throat. 

He was here. The kid from all those years ago, but now he was older and his blue eyes that he had remembered so well was full of tears. What set him off was the guy holding him down onto the bed. "Shut up bitch! This is what you wanted right? Now be quiet!" 

"No, please! I didn't want this! Please stop!" The kid cried out. The kid didn’t look so much like a kid anymore, not while lying naked and bare underneath another guy. Anger fumed deep within Pekka’s chest and he was instantly moving before he could stop himself. 

He came up behind the asshole in his full hockey gear and pulled the guy off of the kid, laying him flat on the ground. "What the fu....." 

"Get out, or I call the police," Pekka says staring down at this sorry excuse for a human being.

"Holy shit what the fuck?!" The guy pulls his pants up and takes off, slamming the door behind him. Pekka’s full hockey gear and mask probably scaring the shit out of him. 

He looks back and sees the kid looking at him with wide watery eyes. The kid smiles slightly and whispers, "I knew you'd come." 

The was the last thing Pekka see before he blinks and he’s back home. The kid smiling softly at him, with big fat tears rolling down from his crystal blue eyes, and he was trying to cover himself up. But he was safe. 

When he came back he had the team surrounding him with several trainers trying to check on him. The crowd in the arena was in a murmur of concern before he finally blinked back into focus. "You back? Holy shit Peks, we thought you were gone for good. Shit, what happened?" 

He shook his head and smiled at his team and the officials. He probably looked crazy, but he didn’t care, "I think...I think I just saved my soul mate."

  


* * *

  


**1 Year Later**

  


A year goes by and Pekka feels his heart ache knowing he may never see his soul mate again. 

Sure he was a kid, but he may never find anyone else again. He may not be anything to him romantically, but it was better than being alone. Hell, for all he knew the kid could have been just his guide to keep him sane. A friend for life. He smiled sadly to himself.  _ ‘That could have been nice, _ ’ he thinks and goes to practice like normal. 

He puts on his gear like normal. Chats with the other guys like normal. And he tries to be the leader that the group needs every day, like normal. 

He was the first one out onto the ice, doing his laps and warm-ups until coach gathered them around. Their coach introduces the new backup goalie that would be starting soon and Pekka looked up to find his breath taken away. 

It was him.

It was his soul mate.

He wanted so desperately to go over and just….he wasn’t sure. But he also knew that he didn't want to cause a scene. So he waited and waited and waited until finally, practice began to wrap up. When practice was coming to a close many began to leave the ice. 

Pekka watched as the kid started to skate over but was stopped by Shea. Pekka was sure that being captain, he was warning the kid from just waltzing up to him. But the kid seemed to tune him out and skate straight over to him. 

Pekka took his mask off, setting it on the net as he watched the kid do the same. 

The kid was so much shorter than he was and he knew he was 21. His eyes were beautiful and Pekka felt something spark within him for the very first time in a very long time in his life. 

"My name is Juuse. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to meet you finally, and honestly, I didn’t think I ever would. I’m just...I’m just so glad I can do that now." 

Pekka watched as tears began to well up into the ki….Juuse’s eyes and he felt himself tearing up as well. Pekka felt that burning need within him grow as something fizzled and popped until he finally dropped his stick just as Juuse did the same. He didn’t hold himself back as he went to hug Juuse as tightly as he could with their gear on. 

He had no words for how he felt, but all he knew was something within him, something very deep within him felt like it finally slotted into place. He had spent so many years alone thinking he would never get this chance. Pekka didn't know what would happen from here on out, but what he did know was as long as he had this young man with him then he'd never have to be alone ever again.

   


The End

   


   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is Based off and inspired by this post [here!](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/148435605505/au-where-you-can-summon-your-soulmate-to-you-once/) **‘AU where you can summon your Soulmate to you only ‘Once’ in your life.’** It was a different approach on the Soulmate AU and I fell in love instantly!
> 
> The story of Pekka being attacked back in Finland is a real!! Yes real thing!! There are different articles recalling what happened and it's really scary to know that Pekka could have been retired forever after what happened! Luckily he was playing for the admirals at the time, but still. 
> 
>  
> 
> [First Article Here!](https://onmilwaukee.com/sports/articles/admiralsrinneinjury.html/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's another Article saying he also got peppered-sprayed during the assault!!](https://nhl.nbcsports.com/2013/04/26/pekka-rinne-once-pepper-sprayed-by-finnish-pizzeria-owner-highlights-13-masterton-nominee-list/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Another Article to confirm what happened.](http://www.puckagency.com/assault-steeled-nashville-predators-pekka-rinne-for-nhl-success/) This article was cut off and for whatever reason the story of what happened seems to be completely erased off from the web! It took me forever to find these again so if anyone can find a full article of what happened then hook a girl up! It's like someone was trying to cover this up even though it happened and it was very serious, anyways....
> 
> Assault is a very real and scary thing, and guess what it can happen to anyone! Same with rape. This is a very serious issue and happens to way too many individuals every single day. Please reach out if you are a victim or attempted victim of this horrible crime. I'm always here to talk if need be.
> 
> Otherwise I'd like to take a second and thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! She is my rock and her Pekka/Juuse stories are amazing as well!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
